


the taste of lee donghyuck

by johnnystiddies_95



Series: the taste of lee donghyuck [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Donghyuck, Boys Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 04:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnystiddies_95/pseuds/johnnystiddies_95
Summary: strawberry. mint. weed.all flavors that mix together to make lee donghyuck.





	the taste of lee donghyuck

**Author's Note:**

> this is the prologue to my new series! the first actual chapter will be out soon!

strawberry.  
  
mint.  
  
strawberry, mint and weed.  
  
that was the taste of lee donghyuck.  
  
the lee donghyuck that was in mark lee's car, in his lap, letting him get a taste from his lips.  
  
if you told mark this yesterday, he'd laugh in your face. lee donghyuck was the town's pretty boy. he went through boyfriends like t-shirts, and didn't care if he hurt people in the process. he always, without fail, had either a cigarette or a joint stashed behind his ear. people either loved or hated him. and his ego soaked it all up.  
  
mark lee, however, was the opposite. he was a virgin in every department that existed. he never had a boyfriend, never did drugs, hell, he never had his first kiss. he was focused on his grades and getting ivy league scholarships.  
  
however, when he accidentally hit donghyuck's motorbike with his car at school, all of that changed.  
  
mark was scared shitless when he saw the red flame haired boy stomp towards his car, leather jacket and black jeans hugging him perfectly. mark huddled down in his seat, but donghyuck snatched the door open and pulled him out. he was ready to cuss the deep brown-haired boy out, but calmed down when he saw who it was.  
  
he had his eye on him for a while; the AP student with the highest grades in the school who didn't have any friends. the older's innocence intrigued the younger, and he was determined to show him a world outside of his bedroom and study desk.  
  
donghyuck made him be his chauffeur for the night, driving him to his dealer's house, back to his house for a few things and then to the local diner.  
  
at the diner, donghyuck suggested to dine-n-dash, to which mark was not down for.  
  
"no, i am not going to jail. i have money, i'll just-" he was cut off by donghyuck jumping up, grabbing his hand and running out the door with him. they quickly got in the car and sped off, mark panting heavily and donghyuck laughing.  
  
"calm down, babe. you'll live." donghyuck winked. mark blushed at the nickname, and loosened his grip on the steering wheel.  
  
after a bit of driving around town, donghyuck told mark to pull into the empty parking lot of the school. when he parked, he pulled a blunt from behind his ear and lit it. mark immediately disagreed with this, he didn't want his parents smelling weed in his car. donghyuck told him to chill and then proceeded to get in his lap. mark stuttered and was taken aback by this.  
  
"hit this." donghyuck said.  
  
"hell no." mark protested. "i don't want to get in trouble."  
  
"trust me, i wouldn't do anything to harm you. you're too handsome for that." donghyuck said. mark blushed worse than before, and finally hit the blunt.  
  
he coughed and reached for a water bottle that had been there for a few weeks an took a sip. they passed the blunt back and forth until it was down to nothing. on donghyuck's last hit, he had an idea.  
  
"open your mouth." donghyuck said. mark opened his eyes and registered what donghyuck had said. he did as told and opened his mouth. donghyuck connected their lips together and blew the smoke into him. mark was breathless.  
  
the prettiest boy in town just basically kissed him.  
  
all of that led to this. the car thick with the hazy smoke and the smell of marijuana. mark's hands were held tight on donghyuck's waist and his lips trailed down his neck. he felt on top of the world. his head was in the clouds and making out with donghyuck made it even better.  
  
donghyuck kissed mark's neck and left a large, purple mark just above his collarbone. mark let himself drown in the euphoria and let the boy above him wreck him.  
  
after a few minutes of heated kissing, donghyuck pulled back, his lips swollen and lip tint smudged. mark was breathing heavily, trying to pull himself back to reality.  
  
"fuck." he choked out. "you're a great kisser."  
  
"not so bad yourself." donghyuck winked. he grabbed his phone, wallet and little weed pouch and stuffed it in his jacket pocket. he opened the driver door and stepped out.  
  
"wait." mark stopped him. "where are you going?"  
  
"home." donghyuck said, straightening his shirt out. mark's face fell. he felt like he had been pulled into donghyuck's ring of lovers he knew he was going to throw out in a few weeks.  
  
"same time tomorrow?" he asked, leaning back into the car.  
  
mark nodded and smiled. "should i crash your bike again?"  
  
donghyuck laughed and shook his head. "no, not necessary." he kissed mark once again and walked away to his bike. he started it up and sped off, leaving mark in the vacant lot.  
  
mark felt like he had gone to heaven and back. he was so excited to see the boy again tomorrow. he licked his lips, the taste of lee donghyuck still there.  
  
strawberry, mint and weed.


End file.
